


Dream Catcher |Klance|

by FandereChan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandereChan/pseuds/FandereChan
Summary: Keith is a Orphan whose foster parents own a huge Mineral business. With a rich and successful father, A stay-at-home sweet and caring mother, And being a student at Oregon's most prestigious Private school, Most people would give anything to be in Keith's position...But Lance, A highschool drop-out with a huge secret to hide, A mother who works as the secretary for the managers of one of the biggest mineral business in America, And a handful of friends back at his old school, he is in the worst position of his life...Let's see how they get along, Shall we?





	1. Chapter 1

So, This is an original story Idea I created one night while I was on my trampoline, thinking of Klance AUs

I have changed the lastnames and attitudes of certain characters, However I haven't done any personality Swaps or major edits.

All characters are as close to their original designs as I could get.

This story contains Mature themes, and descriptive violence as of the chapter "August 6th" It also contains swearing and minor alcohol reference and use (Very Minor).

The story title doesn't have a major role in this fic, but I've been listening to the song Dream Catcher by Set It Off for the past 94 years now and I've written the story with the same emotion as It.

Also, There might be slight spelling errors due to my editing software being a dick to me, so I apologize for that.


	2. Lifeless

Lance POV  
FRI 21st January   
8:08am

I lie awake in bed staring at my ceiling fan, only going around, and around, and around, and around...

Normal people my age would be at school right now, hanging out in front of their lockers, talking shit about each other, gossiping about the hottest jocks on the school's football teams...bitching about how much they hate school and with they weren't there...

But lucky for me I don't get to experience that feeling anymore, I should be a Juinor this year, along with all my others friends, but I decided to drop out at the end of last year...

My mother doesn't give a shit about the fact that I dropped out, She is disappointed though, but she isn't pressuring me to go back. My Mother works at a really Fancy Mineral business, she is apparently really close with the bosses, a middle age Married couple from what I heard

However, my mother still loves me, she's just always busy with work...

It pisses me off, to say the least, sure my mother does care about me in some ways, she still makes me dinner and rants to me all about what she did at at work and shit, which I couldn't care less about...

But at least I have Hunk, Pidge and now Shiro, I guess...

Hunk, Pidge and I met in 4th grade, due to pure luck, and then we met Shiro last year, He attends College in D.C but regularly comes down here to visit his family.

Now I would tell you how we ACTUALLY met him but that's a whole other story....

But Pidge and Hank still attend school, and regularly give me the dirt on some remembered students, which I really don't mind...

Oh, And I should mention that one of my teachers, or more specifically my English/History lives RIGHT next door to me, Coran, and when he's not teaching he's gardening right outside my front window...

...even if i do live in a 2-story building...

It's quite peaceful, My mother must've left to work...

Most as well get up then, 

I struggle to get up off my bed, not wanting to leave to warmth that I was previously enveloped in, 

My room is average size, I guess, The walls are painted a simple and boring grey, with darker grey carpet my room would feel dark, but after you realize I have dozens on Posters of my favorite Anime, Bands, Teams, Movies and my countless other Fandom's plasters all over my room from the past 4 years, it gets a little friendlier.

I also have a Dream Catcher hanging on my white closet door handle, Which might sound pretty stupid but I think it's a nice touch, The dream catcher is only a simple blue and white thing, nothing special but it's just....important....

My room is also surprisingly clean, with minimal amounts of clothing and papers on my floor...

Less things for me to trip on on my way out!

I'm about to open my door to exit when faster then fucking light my border collie sprints from under my bed and off down the hall, almost killing me...

Her name is Voltron, It was the name of my beloved cat that passed away when I was 13, that I'd had since I was 5, so obviously i was heartbroken, but my uncle brought her over a few Christmases ago which he had already named and everything...

I will admit, when I think of the name Voltron, I do get a masculine feel from it, but hey, "Fuck Gender stareotypes" - Pidge, 7th Grade (yes, Stareotypes)

I walk downstairs to the kitchen, Where Voltron is sipping at her water bowl, Quenched from sleeping under my bed all night.

I get out a frypan, and then a few eggs, and then a few slices of bacon, to satisfy my morning hunger.

This is something I've done hundreds of times, I'm pretty sure I could do it with my eyes close if I wanted

But I don't, Because I don't want to burn this house down....

And there we have it, a basic breakfast for a basic bitch...

I wonder how the group chat is going?

We have a rule that every month somene gets to pick everyone's chat name, and this month ot was my turn...

Homosexuals Only

Uglykid: Can we please change the group chat name? Not all of us are gay...

Mother: Hey, I'm not allowed to change my name, and look at it! 

Uglykid: Yea, But that's YOUR NAME ITSIJTFAIRIWNATJUSRICE

Daddy: Guys! You should all be paying attention in class! Put your phones away!

Hotkid: Let them have fun Shiro

Mother: You don't even go to school Lance!

Next month it's Pidge's turn, and honestly, I'm scared 

I think Pidge and Hunk must of been scolded because the group chat hasn't had a spike of activity since..

I finish shoveling down my breakfast, which takes almost no time at all these days, before opening up the door to my backyard to let Voltron take a shit.

To be honest, My life is extremely boring, Besides whenever Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and I are together I could literally die from being bored...

3:10pm

Homosexuals Only

Mother: finally! The teacher caught us and made us give our phones to the principal...

Uglykid: That was so embarrassing Pidge!

HotKid: OH MY GOD AHAHAHAHAHA

Daddy: That's what you should've gotten for texting in class!

Mother: Don't you have College classes Shiro?

Daddy: I get Fridays off

Uglykid: AWWWW TAHTSNOTFAIRIWANTTOPROTESTTHISISNTFAIRNKKSBSNAJGAGSJAHSHBSJ

Hotkid: Hunk are u okay?

Mother: guys we're walking home and Hunk is now actually crying what do I dO

Daddy: ???????

Hotkid: Tell him that I don't even have to go to school

Mother: LANCE HUNK JUST SAW THAT MESSAGE AND HE JUST HIT THEFLOOR 

Hotkid: let the bodies hit the floor let the bodies hit thE FLOOOOOOOOOOR-

Mother: Brb going to delete myself from existence

Daddy: ????????????

This group chat i-

.....

Is that my mother pulling into the driveway?

What is she doing home from work this early? That's suspicious...

Click

"laNCEEEEEE"

"uh, yeah mom?" I reply, getting off the couch and waltzing over to her to get a better examination of why she is so cheerful...

"Soooooo, My boss Mr Saltire and I finally managed to have a personal chat today, and it turns out he has a son the same age as you! And he's invited us over for dinner tomorrow night!"

no

nO

NO


	3. Unique Events

Lance  
21st January   
5:03pm

Homosexuals Only

Hotkid: GUYS MY MOTHER IS MAKING ME SOCIALIZE WITH ANOTHER KID IN 10 MINUTES WHAT DO I DO

Mother: IS HE CUTE

Hotkid: I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM YET I CRAVE DEATH

Mother: GUYS LANCE IS FINALLY SOCIALIZING WITH SOMEONE BESIDES US IT ONLY TOOK 8 YEARS

Daddy: Nice one Lance!

Hotkid: OHNONONONONONONOONONONONONONONONOONONONONONONOON I HAVR TO LRAVE NONO I CRAVE DETAH

I can't believe my mother is making me do this, She is going over to her Bosses's house, where they is married with children, AND BRINGING HER SON WITH HER THIS IS A RECIPE FOR DISASTER

Luckily it's only a 20 minute drive, So I won't die if I decide to spint home and die

Oh shit, This must be their house...

It's significantly bigger then ours, but it's not a flashy mansion or anything, It just looks well maintained and looked after...

Well, it's sorta a mansion?!?!? It's just a HUGE house...

I'm actually surprised it's not a mansion, Because this house looks alot bigger now that I'm standing in front of it...

My mother knocks on the door, wearing a Casual Navy Blue fit dress, and a pair off matching heels, not too over the top but not under either...

And I'm wearing my Converse with skinny jeans and my regular jacket

Nice way to impress your mother Lance.

The door opens, A woman with Blonde hair tied back into a tight tight bun wearing a formal green and black dress greets us, My Mother and her incredibly happy to see each other....

...

...

WHY ARE THEY SO HAPPY DON'T THEY LITEARLLY WORK TOGETHER?!?!!?!??!?!!!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?

"Ah, I'm Georgia, You must be Lance?" This woman 'Georgia' welcomes me to, with an outstretched hand

I shake it, and I make sure it's firm and stiff, Like my mother had told me thousands of times before to do...

She invites us inside the house, Which is decorated with fancy and expensive stuff....But yet it still feels homely...

Wow, This house has two stairways?? With cARPET AND A CHANDELIER BUT YET IT STILL FEELS HOMELY!?!?!??!?! WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT

Ugh, Now the mothers are talking and blabbering on about something....

Georgia looks so nice and......Motherly....No wonder that they both get along, they probably have similar parenting styles...

Just as my I'm about to sit down at the table and try my best to hide my phone from my mother, I see another figure standing at the doorway...

It must be their son

He is about 5"9, With raven black hair layered into a mullet, Two piercing murky eyes looking at his mother with almost....Disgust? 

That and his clothes, Black Skinny jeans with a White Button up with a logo on it and a Red tie, hanging loosely and his neck...

Private school kid....

"Oh! Keith! Ha, didn't even notice you ther-

"When's dinner?"

"Uh, I'm aiming for about 6:30!"

He makes a low pitched grunting noise, and just before he can get the fuck out his mother just has to go and mention me...

"Keith! This is Lance, The wonderful boy I've been telling you all about!"

He Focuses his gaze over on to me, analyzing me for a bit before nodding his head and signalling me to follow him up to his bedroom...

He looks intimidating, I won't lie....

I follow him up one of the massive condescending stairways which I take 3 steps at a time to speed it up

Keith walks down a corridor and opens a door, Letting me go in first

His room...It's big, But not as big as I would've thought...

The room has a Queen-Sized Bed with the head up against the wall, A built-in closet, a desk, a bookshelf, and another, Bare desk...

I prop myself up onto that bare desk, As Keith spins his desk chair around and sits on that, Now facing me

"Is that.....Your school doesn't have a uniform?" 

Keith finally breaks the tense silence, bringing up my clothing choice

"Well, No, It's just a particular White collared shit with the school logo on it, and the Blazer is optional...And you can wear whatever pants you want..."

"Oh..."

"And I, uh, Don't go to school anymore..." I Add, Scratching the back of my neck awkwardly 

"Damn, You're so lucky!" He inquires, jumping off the chair and walking around his room he then Sighs, Exhaling his breath, "I hate my school, I have no friends and everyone considers me "loner" or "emo"....It fucking sucks"

"Well, I can't related, I just hung out with my two friends Hunk and Pidge, and i guess we were all loners to some degree"

He chuckles, and then looks up at me, "Hunk, Pidge? What stupid names..."

"Hey!" I cough defensively, and somewhat ironically

"What? They are!" He flomps onto his bed out stretching his arms, before sitting up again

"You are pretty cool I guess,"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Depends"

12:57am

Well, Looks like I've made a new friend...

I get the vibe that Keith is sort of a "Rebel" or the "Loner" that he mentioned earlier.....He is also really interesting, Telling me alot about his childhood, He also lightly glossed over the fact that he was a orphan, not wanting to elaborate on that fact...But he also dislikes his parents, Not agreeing with half the things they want him to do...

I guess that's what you get when you have incredibly rich parents....And even though my mother works at a high class business she isn't cocky or fancy about it, which is a great thing because I don't consider myself to be anywhere near higher then middle class

Keith had given me his number as well earlier today, And he demanded to text him right away when I got home so he could spam me with memes

He's just gone to sleep, So now's my chance to inform the group chat

Homosexuals Only

Hotkid: GUYS I MADE A NEW FRIEND

Mother: LANCE THIS IS CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT

Daddy: PLEASE DON'T ADD HIM TO THE CHAT HE ISN'T READY FOR OUR LEVEL

Hotkid: THANKS FOR THE IDEA SHIRO

Daddy: LANCE DON'T YOU DARE I SWEAR I WILL-

Today was definitely eventful...


	4. Quad Squad

Lance POV  
SAT 29th January   
10:03am

"We're so glad you're able to come down this weekend Shiro!" Pidge chimes, Taking another swig at her milkshake

Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and I are at the local park enjoying our milkshakes, Just like what we always do when Shiro comes down to visit.

He tries to visit at least once a month, Typically the last few days of the month so Pidge and Hunk don't have to miss school

"No Problem, I like it down here, and I want to try to increase the frequency of my visits to at least TWICE a month this year, or until I finally transfer down here" Shiro replies, also sipping at his milkshake

"Aw yeah, and then we could all be like, a full time Squad, Like, a Quad Squad!" Hunk chimes, Lifting his fist into the air

"But what About Lance's Boyfriend? He has to be the fifth member," Pidge interrupts

Oh yeah, Ever since I told everyone about Keith they won't shut up about how we're "Meant to be" and "Soulmates" or shit like that

I haven't seen Keith in person since then, and we haven't talked since that night i was there

"Oh- It's mY TURN FOR THE CHAT NAMES NEXT MONTH!" Pidge suddenly burst, scaring the shit out of all of us and her doing that weird thing with her glasses that only Anime characters can do...And it really freaks me out...It freaks all of us out

Shiro sighs, Scratching his neck "Since I was added my name has always been different variations of "daddy" or ,"Father" or ,"worlds#1dad""

I see him shot a dirty look at Pidge for that last one...

"Well, I have plans for all of you guys on the 1st, So you should all be prepared for what I'm about to do..." Pidge Sqwarks, doing that weird Anime thing with her glasses again.

"Hey guys" I finally add, after not saying anything for a while

"Guess who will be on Cashier duty as of 1pm?" I growl, Giving off a face that probably makes me look like a pedophile or a Serial killer.....Probably both...wait, scratch that, I definitely look like both...

In absolute perfect unison, we all yell at exactly the same time....

"ANDREW"

1:06pm

Now, I should probably explain who the fuck Andrew is, as it came out of the blue all of a sudden....Well Andrew is our upper classman at our school, Or Pidge and Hunk's school I need to say now, But ever since he started working at this particular McDonald's we can't help but go over and wind him the fuck up

But the thing is, He literally couldn't care more, He gives absolute 0% Fucks about what we do to him, , if it's possible to actually not give such a fuck that you actually retreat the fuck into a -fuck then that's how many fucks he gives

We go over and do it almost every time Shiro comes over, and it's always absolute pure gold to what his reactions are

We get out of Shiro's car, and enter the almost abandoned McDonalds about 5 minutes are away from where we previously were in the park

And just as expected, Andrew is the only cashier on today...

We all enter the building, Only to see-

"duDE BACK THE FUCK UP OR ELSE I'M GONNA-"

There are two dudes there, Both looking as fit as a regular, normal healthy people should...Threatening each other....With Andrew standing at the Cashier literally not giving a single fuck about it

"HEYHEYHEY YOU WANNA-"

"Hey! You Two need to cut it out! Shiro approaches them to tell them to quite down, As Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Andrew, These 2 thugs and myself are the only beings in this restaurant.

Before Shiro can fit in another word-

CRACK

One of those guys just socked him in the nose.

In the blink of an eye Hunk steps over and knocks him over with a kick, Pidge dives in to help up Shiro only before the other guy rips pidge off and slams her against the nearby table

I feel my own blood boil and i dive in to deface those two guys, Just the same as what Shiro, Hunk and Pidge plan on doing too.

It's the the six of us slamming into each other trying to prove a point, Tugging and punching and kicking, all that forceful shit

Then without anything going by those guys disappear, and we drag ourselves out, Everyone scratch up and bleeding, Shiro with a supposed broken nose, I have a bruise forming on my thigh, Pidge is exhausted and lying on the ground, and Hunk just has a sore wrist by the looks of it....

Why are we always caught up in shit like this?? It's absolutely bizzare.... This isn't that bad though, none of us are seriously injured, and even if we were Shiro has Graduated as a Medical student, So he's a qualified physician, and now he's just taking a english course for the next few years s-

There he is

That's Keith walking right near us on the footpath-

"GuysguYSGUYSGUYS THAT'S HIM, THAT'S KEITH" I whisper yell to everyone, They all jump to look at him, Even the "Dead" Pidge comes back to life to watch him walk by

He turns his gaze and locks eyes with me for a split second, Realizing who I am before continuing to walk away from us

"daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn Lance did good this time" Pidge Screeches, Jumping up to snap a photo, which is funny considering she was "dead" just a minute ago


	5. The unexpected visitor

Lance POV  
FRI 4th February   
11:02pm

Is my mother seriously already home from work!? She normally finishes at about 5? Well, she use to finish at 5, now she decides to stay later into the night.....or at least until her boss finishes work....At that really pisses me off

She must've forgotten her wallet because she's knocking pretty hard at the door...Or she just doesn't want to be caught up in the approaching storm we're about to get...

I jump over the couch and make my way to the door where voltron is already scratching at it violently, I shove her over, allowing me to get access to the door to open it for my mother

.....

It's....Keith?

"Fucker, let me in"

And Keith has also developed a habit of calling me "Fucker" whenever he can get....Not my worse nickname...

1st February, Tuesday

Homosexuals Only

Mother: Here are mY NEW CHATNAMES

Uglykid: Oh no

Mother: Hunk, Change your name to "Kitten"

Kitten: If im the only one with an awkward name im leaving thuis chat

Mother: Shiro, Change yours to "BigandHardDaddy"

BigandHardDaddy: I'm leaving this chat

Hotkid: Crying rn

Mother: Lance, You're "Daddy'slilboy"

Daddy'slilboy: Shiro take me with you

Flimer: There, Now we all have perfect names!

Kitten: Pidge r u ok

Flimer: no

"Keith...? What are you doing here...? Shouldn't you be at school" I question, tilting my head to the side whist trying to stop my dog from bolting out between our legs.

"I Left, Just walked out" He replies, loosening the tie around this neck and looking around bored

"So....Why didn't you go home?" I then break, still blocking the doorway

"Can I explain once I come in? Geez" He grunts moving closer towards the doorway which I move from to signal that he can come in, But he only makes approximately 0.00000001 of a cm into my house before Voltron decides to knock him onto his stomach

"Oh yeah, Sorry about my dog" I cough, Hinting sarcasm

Keith gets up and sits on his knees, Scratching Voltron behind his ears, only making Keith covered in even more slobber than what I'd get.

"Sooooo Explain?" I cough again, Staring at him playing with the Black and White dog

"Well, My parents lock the house up when they're not there, like normal people, but when I was about 10, I snuck out and managed to get back in with my scanner/key, But through security footage my parents found out, and they've never let me have a key since, So i have to wait until my mother get's home to let me in" Keith Explains, still on his knees and playing with my dog

"Sneaking out at 10? Dude, I still haven't snuck out and I'm almost 17" I reply, awestruck from what he just told me

"Wha- You're serious?!? You've never snuck out, like, EVER" Keith, Finally gets up, to face me face-to-face, wearing what i could only explain as a grin of sympathy. .

"No!?" I reply, Backing away down the hall a little, only to have Keith follow he into the Living room, Where we plop down onto the couch

"Wow, you're so lame, But you've been to a highschool party right?"

"...no"

"What the fuck, well, that makes sense, I saw you and your weird ass friends all wrecked up the other day, and, pft, you're all some of the lamest people I've ever seen"

Homosexuals Only

Daddy'slilboy: GUYS KEITH THINKS WE'RE LAME

Flimer: WHAT 

Kitten: WE TOTALLY AREN'T LAME

BigandHardDaddy: GUYS PAY ATTENTION YOU'RE AT SCHOOL

Kitten: SHIRO LANCES BOYFRIEND THEIKNS WE ARE ALME WTF DUDE

Daddy'slilboy: GUYS HE JUST SAW OUR CHAT NAMES I CRAVE DEATH

"What the fuck is up with those names!?" Keith chuckles, which actually on second thought could almost be described as a general laugh

"Damn Lance, Your freinds may be lame but they're definitely Kinky"

Daddy'slilboy: HE THINKS WE'RE KINKY

Flimer: WELL HE ISN'T WRONG

BigandHardDaddy: PIDGE PAY ATTENTION AT SCHOOL AND ALSO YOU'RE LIKE 14 YOU SHOULD BE A FRESHMAN

Flimer: I'M TOO SMART TO BE A FRESHMAN

"Well, I don't see you having totally awesome and cool friends of your own" I sass back, placing my phone into my back pocket.

"Lance, I'm cooler then you and all of you're "Homosexual" friends combined" Keith spits back to me, Crossing his arms to stop scratching Voltron

"Yeah, But you're not as nearly Kinky as us" I give Keith a Wink, Pulling back out my phone to open the group chat 

"Hmp, You'd be suprised"

Daddy'slilboy: Keith thinks he's Kinkier then us

Flimer: PFFFFT YEAH RIGHT

Kitten: SURE

BigandHardDaddy: PIDGE AND HUNK I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T STOP TEXTING IN CLASS I WILL-

Daddy'slilboy: Punish them~

Flimer: DAMN YOU GO LANCE

Flimer: ALSO NO WAY HE'S AS KINKY AS US

Flimer: WAIT

Chat name changed to "Kinky people only"

Kitten: LANCE WHY DON'T YOU ADD KEITH TO THIS CHAT

BigandHardDaddy: BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE A DISTRACTION

Daddy'slilboy: I'LL DO IT LATER

"Fine, Why don't you join the chat then? See if you can last a whole 5 minutes with them?" I suggest, wiggling my eyebrows

"Ugh, Fine, add me me for only five minutes"

Keith has joined the chat

Flimer: HAHAHAHAHHA DUDE HE NEEDS TO CHANGE HIS NAME TO "Babyboy" SO WE CAN ALL BE KINKY

Babyboy: Fuck you Lance

Daddy'slilboy: HE WANTS TO SEE IF HE CAN LAST 5 MINUTES WITH US

BigandHardDaddy: Lance this was a baD IDEA PIDGE AND HUNK ARE NOW PERMANENTLY DISTRACTED

Kitten: EVERYONE WHOS THE KINKIEST PERSON HERE

Daddy'slilboy: Shiro

Flimer: Shiro

Kitten: Shiro

Babyboy: I'm not concerned to how you guys know that

BigandHardDaddy: GUYS GET FUCKED

Flimer: Oh we know keith~

Kitten: Although Lance does have some fucked up kinks

Flimer: lance is fucked up

Daddy'slilboy: My kinks are great excuse you

Babyboy: mhm sure Lance

Flimer: OHHHHHH

Kitten: OHHHHHHH

BigandHardDaddy: PIDGE AND HUNK PAY ATTENTION AND PIDGE DON'T FORGET YOU'RE 14

Babyboy has left the chat

"Your friends are fucked lance"


	6. The unexpected visitor (part two)

Lance POV  
FRI 4th February   
1:17pm

"Uh....Your room is...Crowded..."

Keith and I decided to go up to my room so he could finally see what it was like to live as a Middle-Class person, Unlike himself who lives in a fucking million dollar home

He looks around my room, Starting with my Single bed shoved up against the wall, My desk with papers and books and my laptop scattered on it, My floor which luckily only has minimal clothes on it, and my walls which are all absolutely plastered with posters and pictures

"Its fantastic!" I exclaim as I jump onto my bed, almost crushing Voltron

"These are your lame friends right?" Right above my desk and all around that window are pictures of Myself, Pidge, Hunk and Shiro, Laughing and taking ironically cringey selfies, there must be about 90, all just stuck up there.

"Yeah, We all have something like that, Pidge has hers like mine, On the wall in front of her desk and mainly all covering her window, because she hates the light, and Hunk has his all over his wardrobe doors, and some just randomly on his roof, And Shiro has his on the wall right next to his bed, I think, I haven't seen them because he lives up somewhere Washington, like Seattle or some shit like that"

He focuses on all of them when I realize-

I quickly get up and slam of of me photo frames down before taking it and shoving it under my bed. Which totally wasn't suspicious at all, Nah, not one bit.

He quickly changes the subject also sitting on my bed to pat my down

"Er, what's her name?"

I smile, before also moving closer to scratch her "Voltron, My uncle named her after my old cat that passed away a few years back"

Keith doesn't even look at me when he asks "Why'd you name your cat that?"

I think for a bit, actually having no clue why did "well, 5-year-old me must have thought it sounded cool" I reply, not knowing what else to say

"Having a pet would be pretty cool, My mother hates dogs, and she's allergic to cats, so...that's fucking blows" Keith mentions, Carrying out the conversation so it doesn't get awkward between us.

Keith is a pretty cool guy, But he has really bad mood swings, And he looks like the kind of guy that would literally get mad over every little detail that he didn't like, but yet he's acting quite civil towards me, which isn't the vibe i get from him at all...

And he's obviously a rebel, sneaking out of home regularly, talking back to his parents, going to highschool parties....Drinking, and yes, I noticed a single empty beer can lying in the bin is his room, which is oddly suspicious, when you consider that right underneath that was the 6-pack packaging.

I've never Actually drunk in my life, it was only once or twice when i was about 6 years old, And i took swings from my Uncle's beer cans....Neither Pidge or Hunk have drunk either, simply because we're all lame like that....and Shiro is 24, So it's legal for him to drink, yet he states that he dislikes alcohol but we've all bet that he has drunk a few times...

Wait, Scratch that, We HAVE drunk once before, Pidge and I were over at Hunk's place last year, and we were trying to make a really fucked up drink of some sort, but long story short we accidentally made a really strong wine and when absolutely nuts off of that.....Like, straight up drunk....

And I think Hunk still has the recipe...

But back to Keith, Who just seems so fascinated by how I live, with a dirty room and absolutely no desire for school whatsoever

Keith then Sighs, Leting Voltron jump of the bed and make her way out of my room to go and explore something outside, "My parents are gonna have my head when they find out I skipped school"

"Well, Sucks to be you, and you should probably go home soon anyway, I don't want to get in trouble for letting you stay here" I then reply getting off my bed and exiting my room, trying to get Keith to follow me out, which he eventually does...

My phone just went off...

Kinky people Only

Flimer: Hey Lance can you hang out with us later today

BigandHardDaddy: PIDGE

Flimer: SHIRO IT'S LUNCH I'M ALLOWED TO BE ON MY PHONE

BigandHardDaddy: YOUR LUNCH FINISHED 30 MINUTES AGO PIDGE

Kitten: But our teacher still hasn't shown up for class...ugh, where is Mr. Coran?!

Daddy'slilboy: Dont worry guys I can hang later today

Flimer: CAN YOU BRING BABYBOY WITH YOU

Daddy'slilboy: You wish, he has to go home

Kitten: In amoyher life

Kitten: *Another

Flimer: Lance wait for us outside of school we might be a extra bit because we're gonna get changed

Daddy'slilboy: Sure whatever idc

BigandHardDaddy: You guys could atleast wait for you teacher

Flimer: WE ARE SHIRO

BigandHardDaddy: eh okay...

Kitten: I wonder if Mr. Coran is even here today....

"It better not fucking rain whilst I'm walking home" Keith exclaim as he leaves my house, of after cussing a bunch of profanities under his breath.

"BYE BABYBOY" I yell out to him, teasing Keith about Pidge's new nickname for him


	7. Shitty Friends

Lance POV  
FRI 4th February   
3:26pm

"Hey Lance! Over here!" I hear Pidge yell my name as her and Hunk come out of the school, all changed out of their regular Uniform.

We all begin walking away from the school, ready to head off to where we normally hang out, the abandoned park about 35 minutes away....Well, it isn't abandoned, it's just not used by anyone, which is a shame, because people are missing out on what would be quite a beautiful sight....But it's great for us because we're all alone, with no one to disturb us...That and its well maintained and has trees and benches everywhere, and even a fountain...

It's became a regular thing for Hunk, Pidge and I to hang out every Friday after school, We did it every Friday last year, and now we're still doing it this year, and it'll be even better once Shiro finally moves down here later this year, So we can start hanging out a lot more...

And our group is still debating whether or not we should permanently add Keith to the group chat, I know for a fact that if we did permanently add him all the others would do nothing but relentlessly tease us for being "Boyfriends" Because this group is absolutely dead set on the fact that if I make another friend that isn't one of the others then it's "Meant to be" Because I hate socializing...

Well, I don't hate socializing, I actually do enjoy it, It's just that I hate meeting new people, I want my friends to include, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and now Keith....

Speaking of Keith, I wonder how his parents are going to react to the phone call from school telling them that their perfect son Keith Saltire has just skipped school to hang out at his Friend's house...

Not well

"When was Shiro coming down here again? I keep forgetting..." Hunk catches my attention, turning my focus from my milkshake to him, "The 24th 25th, 26th and he leaves the 27th" Pidge replies, staring down at the dates she brung up on her phone.

Pidge then suddenly looks like she remembered something, immediately turning to look at me, "You Haven't uh, Told keith...about.... August 6th right?" Pidge mumbles, Now both Hunk and Pidge have stopped drinking their milkshakes to look at me...

I look down then back up at them "uh, Of course not, He doesn't need to know....It's our secret, You, Hunk, Shiro and I are the only people that need to know" Pidge then greets me with her pretty and bold smile that we're use to seeing, and enjoy seeing.

"But let's add Keith to the group chat"

Kinky People Only

Babyboy has been added to the chat

Flimer: Welcome to the chat Keith! I hope you enjoy your stay

Babyboy: Ahhahahhahahaha Thanks

Daddy'slilboy: What happened? What did your mom say?

Babyboy: She hasn't come home from work yet and idk if she even knows

Flimer: ooooooooo what happened?

Daddy'slilboy: Keith skipped school

Flimer: So that's why you were with Lance ;;;;;;;;;;;;)))))))))))))

Kitten: Pidge no

Flimer: Pidge yes

Babyboy: Why am I here

Flimer: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Babyboy: Can I leave

BigandHardDaddy: Believe me I've tried

Daddy'slilboy: No one here can escape, Once you're in you don't come out

Flimer: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))));;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

BigandHardDaddy: Pidge stop you're 14

"Tone it down Pidge we don't want to scare Keith off and never give Lance a chance at love" Hunk coughs, Only before i swing at him with my fist...

Babyboy: My mother is home from work wish me luck I'm going die

Daddy'slilboy: Please do

Babyboy: Get fucked Lance

Daddy'slilboy: Oh I will 

Flimer:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))));;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Well Keith is dead" Hunk announced, finishing off his 3rd milshake, "Looks like you're never getting laid Lance" He also adds, attempting to toss the empty cup into a nearby bin, Only to miss by a mile or two.


	8. Business Trip

Lance POV   
Tue 1st March  
7:55am

Kinky People Only

Babyboy: I can explain why I've been inactive for the past month my mom took away my phone and prohibited me from leaving the house and she just gave me thise things back before she went on a business trip with my dad

Flimer: Awwww you really a Babyboy Keith awwwwwww

Babyboy: Get fucked Pidgeon

Flimer: Triggered 

Kitten: IT'S THE 1ST I GET TO CAHNGE THE NANMES

BigandHardDaddy: Make it quick I have a lecture starting soon

Kitten: ANDI HETBTI VJANGSNNKEITHE NAME TOOO

Babyboy: ??????

Kitten: Pidge your 'Genderneutralaf'

Genderneutralaf: I'm a gIRL AND IT'S "YOU'RE"

Kitten: Shiro is "Daddyaf"

Daddyaf: Why am I always Daddy??

Kitten: Someone waKE LANCE UP

Babyboy: got it

Genderneutralaf: awww boyfriends❤

Daddy'slilboy: KEITH WHAT THE FUCK

Babyboy: Bitch

Kitten: Lance u are now "Biaf"

Biaf: Finally something realistic

Kitten: and Keith idk about you but i went with "Gayishaf"

Gayishaf: Fine

Hunkyaf: and that's this month's names!

Daddyaf: GUYS SHUSH MY LECTURE IS STARTING

Genderneutralaf: Okay Daddy❤

Biaf:💋💋❤❤💓💓💕💕💛💚💙💟💜💝💦💦👅👅👅👅💦💦💦💦💦

Hunkyaf:😻😻😻❤❤❤💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💟💟💟💟💕💕💕💕💙💙💙💛💛💛

Genderneutralaf:✌✌✌👆👆🖕🖕🖕👅👅👅👅👅👅👅💦💦💦💦💦

Gayishaf: You guys are all fucked and Gay

Biaf: And Kinky~

*****************  
FRI 4th March  
2:05

Kinky People Only

Gayishaf: Lance I'm coming

Genderneutralaf: OH SHIT WHAT DID I MISS

Hunkyaf: oooooooOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH

Gayishaf: All of you can get fucked

Genderneutralaf: In the same way as you ;;))

Gayishaf: Brb killing myself

Daddyaf: ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE AT SCHOOL, PIDGE, HUNK AND YOU KEITH

********************  
3:24pm

"You and all of your friends are fucked Lance" Keith reports to me for the millionth time since we met, Infact, "Are Fucked" are probably the two most used words in Keith's Vocabulary at this point in time

I managed to convince Keith to come and Hang out with Pidge, Hunk and I today, As our parents and all the other representatives of Keith's Family business have gone down to L.A for the next Two weeks for a business trip, Leaving me home alone, and Keith alone with his grandmother and grandfather, well, yeah, Because obviously Keith can't be trusted alone....

Keith is getting along quite well with the rest of our group, But I'm pretty sure he still feels like an Outsider, and everyone in the group can sense that, because there is still a lot of things we haven't told him, and never plan on doing so either...

But Pidge Loves to irritate Keith, giving him ironic questions and leading him into extremely awkward situations, Which only pisses Keith off more, Shiro is always grilling Keith for whenever he gives us other an Idea on how to skip or miss school, but Shiro also loves messing with Keith, And Hunk doesn't really stir Keith up but rather just gives basic information to help Keith understand what the hell the rest of us are rambling on about because he gets confused a lot  
But it's obvious that Keith is the closest to me, Because I'm the only one that has a private chat with him, unlike the others, that and I'm the first person he met, sooo it's an automatic bond.

And today's the first day he actually gets to meet Pidge and Hunk, Unfortunately he's still gonna have to wait a bit until he can meet Shiro, because he won't be down here for another few weeks, or until the end of the month...

"thERE YOU GUYS ARE" Pidge and Hunk greet us by running violently towards us at a intimidating pace, almost knocking us up and over.

Pidge then focuses her gaze onto Keith, doing that weird and extremely creepy anime thing with her glasses whilst checking Keith out, And Keith is also visibly freaked out by the glasses thing, as he takes at least two steps back to get away from Pidge.

Without another word being spoken we all head of into the direction of our favourite park where we normally get Milkshakes from the McDonald's nearby.

"Did you get changed out of uniform Keith?" Hunk asks, looking at What Keith is currently wearing, Black skinny Jeans, a black shirt and a some strange sort of red jacket....

"Yea, I hate my Uniform" Keith replies, Trailing behind the rest of the group "Same here" Hunk agrees, tightening his headband

It's all random discussions and a few questions on the walk to the park, Once we enter the Mcdonalds and criticize each other on our taste in shakes (Keith got Strawberry, I got Cookiedough, Pidge got Vanilla, and Hunk got the "Suprise shake") We lead Keith out to our favourite isolated bench in the park to enjoy them.

And Thankfully there are no fires, no fights, and nothing drastic enough to make this a remotely "bad day"

After we all head in our own directions to go home at about 5:30 Keith suddenly pulls me aside

"Lance, I need to stay over your house tonight"

"Huh, Why?!?"

"I told my Grandparents I was staying over someones house tonight, but I'm not, so I need to stay at your place instead"

"Why'd you go and tell em that?!"

"Because I hate staying in that house with them, just take me over to yours for fucks sake"

"What if i don't want you to stay over?"

"You have no fucking choice Lance"


	9. Forbidden Secrets

Lance POV  
FRI March 4th  
10:34pm

"....JeSUS CRIST KEITH WHAT THE FUCK" I look down at my shirt in absolute disgust, what was one just a regular white shirt has now been covered in Chocolate Ice cream that Keith Choked out of his mouth from laughing too hard

"It's a good look Lance" Keith also manages to choke out whilst laughing like an absolute psychopath which is freaking me out, it's not normal for someone with a personality like Keith's to laugh like this....

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to go take a shower now" I screech in a way that you could almost say I screeched it Ironically.

"Don't touch my shit" I Order Keith, who is still a dying mess with Ice cream all over the table, and that's the part I don't mind

I jump up my stairs and enter my room, Making sure a few photos and Photo frames are hidden deep under my bed and behind a bunch of books, So Keith won't find them.....For specific reasons...

I can finally take my shower to get this yack off of me....What were we even talking about in the first place to make Keith die of laughter?

It probably had something to do with the group chat...

***********

After getting out of the shower and drying myself off I put on a fresh pair of Boxers and then a pair of shorts that I always sleep in because I hate sleeping without something covering my thighs.

I enter my bedroom to see Keith sitting on my bed checking his phone, probably Twitter or something similar to that....

He notices my come in and turns his phone off, placing it on the table next to my bed...He also must've gotten changed out of his regular clothes too

I head to my built-In wardrobe to pick out one of my older shirts to sleep in when Keith out of nowhere asks me a question-

"Lance...What are those Scars on your back? There's four of them?" 

Faster than fucking light I turn around to tell him- "None of your fucking business Keith" quite harshly, I rip the shirt over my back, covering those scars that continue to haunt me every day.....

"Huh? It was just a question! Is this another secret you and those friends of yours are keeping from me!?" Keith yells back, acting all defensive over his simple question

I'm speechless for a second, not being able to find the words to tell him exactly what he needs to hear "please....drop it" I simply say, hanging my head and letting my voice drop on that last word to prove my point. 

Keith suddenly understands that those scars are something personal, and more importantly private, and that i really don't want to talk about them, and especially not like this

*************  
12:09am

Group has been created 

Lance, Pidge, 2 more

Lance: Guys, Keith just asked about my scars

Hunk: DID YOU TELL HIUN

Hunk: Him*

Pidge: Oh shit

Shiro: What did you say?

Lance: Nothing, I told him to drop it and never bring it up again

Hunk: thats....a good thing??

Pidge: Thank the lord

Shiro: If we want to befriend Keith we can't keep so many secrets from him, but this one is definitely an exception....

Pidge: Even Shiro is saying it, but we just can't tell Keith anything about that incident...

Lance: I know, but he is so suspicious of us all now...

Hunk: So let's just invite him out again when Shiro comes down? 

Shiro: Lance, just please don't tell him anything about that particular situation....

Lance: Wasn't planning on it

Shiro: And let's use this chat as a back up whenever we need to have a conversation that Keith would get suspicious of

Pidge: Nice idea Shiro

Shiro: Thanks Pidge

I sigh, it's midnight and I'm too hyperactive to sleep. it's crazy that a little comment that Keith made earlier could get me to be so...Awake? Or something like that probably, but it's been a pact between us four to never tell anyone this particular secret....We'll take it to the grave...

I need to stop thinking about it

I open the bathroom door, the room which i had been hiding in so I could text the others this news, making my way down the dark and isolated hallway to my bedroom only to find when I enter my room that a certain snob has fallen asleep in my bed....Sprawled out on his side spooning one of my pillows whilst drooling on it....

He looks cute, Really Really ReALLY Cute..

I need to take a picture of this shit, The Christmas lights that are wrapped around the window in my room will provide enough light, I take out my phone again and stand a fair distance away from the bed, smiling like a fucking dork while taking a fair few photos of Keith.

I delete a few Which lets me narrow down the photos to only one, which I'm proud to say just might the best photo I've ever taken in my entire life, and I take a lot of weird photos, but this beats them all.

Well...If Keith has already claimed my bed from under feet, then I most as well go out and sleep on the couch, because my mother uses our guest room as her office, which she barley even uses...

I approach the couch so i can sit myself down and try to sleep, only to be followed out by Voltron, Who jumps up and makes herself comfy of the couch before i can even touch it.....Thanks a lot....you too Keith

Did I really just call Keith Cute?? Well, I'm Bisexual, so it's not like it's a straight up scandal to find a guy hot, but I know Keith is Attractive, and there isn't really anything that makes him attractive, he just generally is....


	10. Friendship Things

Lance POV   
SAT 5th March  
8:23am

Mhmmm....

"whaT THE ACTUAL FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING FUCKINN FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING FUCK IS THIS SHIT KEITH" I absolutely scream as I feel ice cold water submerging every part of my body, and then Keith laughing his ass off on the floor next to me.

I then see a full sized bucket in front of me, which was full of the Ice cold water Keith just fucking splashed me with....That motherfucker thinks it's funny to wake me up from my beauty sleep? Even though I'm lying on the floor with 7 cushion no blankets and my dog which has just sprinted away because she hates water?

Ha

Ha

Ha

Ha

Ha

Ha

Payback time bitch, I stand up from my wet spot which Keith doesn't even notice because he's dying of laughter again, only for myself to notice the other bucket of water hiding next to the couch....

I grab it forcefully splash it at Keith, who screams like bitch when it makes contact with his skin, only before I then tackle him to the ground to prevent him from escaping and playing out whatever master plan he had planned...

Now, I'm not suggesting that two teenage boys wrestling on the ground in the early hours of the morning all wet and cold trying to pin each other down by grabbing clothes and hair and limbs and being extremely close to each other whilst laughing and screaming each others names together is gay....But it's totally gay, this is the gayest thing I have ever done...it doesn't help that Keith is shirtless and I'm wearing incredibly tight shorts that are basically longer boxers....and if anyone was to ever see this happen, they would probably scream....they would definitely actually.

After many extremely gay moments of tugging each other and accidentally caressing each other I finally manage to pin Keith down and straddle him, which he tries to rip apart from but....

I am the straddling master!

Keith then lies down underneath me in defeat, only before whispering "This is the Gayest thing I have ever done in my life Lance you fucker" at me, I raise my fist up into the air to show how proud I am.

Keith uses this as an opportunity to buck up, and escape from under my grasp, and....Turn off his phone which was sitting on the fire mantel recording our every move? Hahahah, yep, that's what he's doing....

"This shit is so gay we could probably upload it to Pornhub and pass it off as gay porn" Keith laughs, trying not to get his phone to wet, "What do you mean "pass off" Keith, that WAS gay porn" I then reply laughing as I get up from the 2nd wet spot on the floor.

"I have no fucking idea what I'm gonna do with this video but it's great blackmail" Keith also adds, turning his phone off and placing it on the mantel again, "We already agreed, Upload it to Pornhub and become rich" I Reply, making the money signs with my hands and letting Keith laugh over it.

The rest of the day goes by amazing, because it's mainly us doing pranks on eachother and then recording the reactions for future blackmail we agreed.

Keith left about an hour ago, and now the group chat just went off

Kinky People Only

Gayishaf: This is possibly the greatest thing I have ever recorded in my life  
Attachment size 0.66mb

Genderneutralaf: KEITH AND LANCE MADE GAY PORN I'M CRYING

Hunkyaf: WHAAAT

Gayish: FUCK WRONG VIDEO FUCK

Genderneutralaf: I'VE ALREADY SAVED IT KEITH THIS IS BEAUTIFUL

Biaf: Keith god fuck you

Genderneutralaf: Wait aren't you fucking him

Daddyaf: THAT'S ACTUALLY REALLY HOT

Hunkyaf: EVEN SHIRO THINKS IT'S HOT WE HAVE A WINNER

Genderneutralaf: GUYS PAUSE AT 2:16 AND I CAN'T EVEN-

Hunkyaf: oooooooOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH DAMN

Biaf: WE LOOKING FUCKING HOT THERE MAN THANKS PIDGE

Genderneutralaf: ALSO NICE STRADDLING LANCE

Gayishaf: JESUS IT WAS A WATER PRANK but it does look like gay porn tbh

Daddyaf: I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS BUT OKAY GUYS OKAY

Hunkyaf: IS THIS LIKE A REGULAR THING YOU GUYS ARE GONNA DO NOW, LIKE IS IT SATURDAY NIGHT GONNA BE KEITH AND LANCE'S GAY PORN TAPE NIGHT

Genderneutralaf: HELL I'D FUND THAT

Biaf: YA'LL WISH JELLYFISH 

Gayisaf: You guys are the Kinkiest people I have ever met

Daddyaf: I know

Genderneutralaf: Thanks for the compliment Keith

Hunkyaf: What do you mean 'you guys' you are literally gonna be one of us

Genderneutralaf: did you sEE THAT VIDEO KEITH IS KINKY ENOUGN FOR US HOT DAMN

Biaf: HE HAS TO BE KINKY THIS CHAT IS "KINKY PEOPLE ONLY" WAKE UP GUYS

Genderneutralaf: Kinky for you Lance ;;;)))

Biaf: brb quoting Keith

Biaf: Get fucked Pidge

Biaf: back

Hunkyaf: laNCE

Genderneutralaf: CRYING RN

Daddyaf: Nice job Lance

Gayishaf: 10/10 wow so great

Daddyaf: I look fowards to meeting you later this month Keith 

**************  
10:29

Today was really weird, and definitely gay, Gayest day in my life so far....I think Keith is finally fitting in to our Squad, and Once he meets Shiro and us five all hang out in physical form....It'll be set.

It's weird I made friend like that, through his parent's business and my mother's job, freindships like that are normally forced and not natural...But us? It came perfectly natural, which is the thing that makes friendships strong...

I like Keith

Keith is Nice...

And by Nice I mean Hot


	11. Fifth Friend

Lance POV  
THU MAY 26TH  
8:55am

It's been two months since Shiro and Keith met, and two months since we officially dubbed Keith our "Fifth Friend", and from there on in we've all been hanging out with him more and telling Keith more about us, so he doesn't feel like an Outsider, or a 5th Wheel.

But that's not the only news, Shiro isn't coming down this month because he has an important exam back at University, which is an unfortunate loss for us, but he said it was extremely important, and he was even more sorry about this, and that he'll buy us all shakes when he's down on his next trip.

The other news is that Keith is fucking hot, and I've fallen for him, It's sad but true, all those photos I have of him on my phone, both cute and weird, I love them all, and his face, i really love his face, and his body, and his personality, and him, I just love him...

It sounds so pathetic, and even though Keith is Gay he'll only ever like me ironically....And no one else knows that I fancy him, because if they did then that would be the death of me, I would literally die.

But all crushes go away, so I'll just have to wait this unfortunate one out....And it doesn't help that my mother is closer with her business then ever, and she is dedicated to them, like, at this point she is staying later than usual, and taking strange amounts of phone calls and doing all of this spontaneous work at home...

I hate it, Because I love my mother, and my mother also loves me....But it's like....Work, and her professionalism is stopping her from spending quality time with me...but at least that means she won't catch on to my feelings for Keith...

And my feelings are like what happened on August 6th, Secret, and Keith will never know about it.

I stare over at the picture frame sitting on my desk, staring back at me with the faces of what happened on August 6th haunting me...Another two months and a bit and the horror of that day will all come back to us like a bullet train at top speed....

Why did I fuck up in life like this, what did I ever do to to fuck up like this, nothing has ever gone my way, and nothing ever will, this is so crule, i don't even feel loved by my own mother, I'm in love with someone who I have an Ironic relationship with, I've dropped out of school, And the events of August 6th have happened.... I never imagined my life would turn out to be a hell hole like this, full of bad mistakes that I regret so much.....

I really don't want to live like this, I never wanted to, and no one else in the whole fucking universe would ever want to live like this either, If my life gets any worse then I might have to stop myself from having a future all together.....

This isn't the first time I've wanted to kill myself  
****************  
4:21pm

Keith

Keith: Lance, Can I come over tomorrow? So we can talk? We'll have to bail on Pidge and Hunk tho, and I most as well stay the night to

Lance: Uh sure? Wtf would you want to talk about???

Keith: It's.....Personal, and....???? thats all?

Lance: I mean sure but this is sudden?

Keith: Lance if you don't want to know then just say so

Lance: no keith you can come over tomorrow sure but ????

Keith: well that's all the approval I need

Lance: Ok???????

****************  
4:37pm

Lance, Pidge, 2 more

Lance: Guys Keith wants to spill Personal information to me wtf do I do

Pidge: be nice about it??? Is it sad personal information???

Hunk: what pidge said

Shiro: Just be supportive and show Empathy if you can

Lance: What if its trauma?? Or tragedy??

Hunk: tell him how unfortunate we are lol

Shiro: support him!! That's the main thing you can do

Pidge: but don't share your traguc events, it'll make you look self centered

Shiro: Yeah but maybe it's just normal personal stuff!? And not tragedies??

Hunk: It might be that he writes Sins not tragedies

Hunk has been removed from the chat

Pidge: You're all welcome

Lance: I hope i don't fuck up and make it worse....

Pidge: Yea, but then we can forget about him and go back to our sadistic quad squad

Shiro: Hunk is gone

Pidge: oh right

Shiro: so we can be the Trio Burrito

Shiro has been removed from the chat

Pidge: but we all like Keith so don't fuck this rare chance up lance

Lance: I'll try not to....

Pidge: trY HARDER LANCE

Lance: I WON'T FUCK THIS UP

Pidge: FANTASTIC LANCE

Shiro and Hunk have been added to group chat


End file.
